starbucksslimepuffywikifandomcom-20200216-history
About StarbucksSlimePuffy
Hello, this is StarbucksSlimePuffy writing this, and I hope you like this. This page is all about StarbucksSlimePuffy, or specifically, me. This won't be the only page on the wiki though. Just some stuff. About Let's get to the first thing. I mainly focus myself on a game called Animal Jam - Play Wild!. It's this game where you play as a furry, turd (trd, short way of saying trade but without vowels), and buy new fursuits like a fox, arctic wolf, snake, and a red panda. You can also buy new houses to move to everytime you wanna roleplay in your den but it's meant for Amino. Lastly, you can put pillows in your den to make them say ''This message has been blocked because it may not be appropriate. '' Yes, chat filters. They get on my nerves. I'm just kidding, kiddo. Animal Jam Play Wild is a game where you choose animals to play as to interact with different people around the world, trade, create dens, play minigames, and much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much more. Also, I'm Starbucksslimepuffy on Animal Jam Play Wild. Now for some stuff. I like this stuff and some stuff about me * I like staring at ad billboards when we're on the highway for some reason * Pistachios are good * Making myself laugh when I feel bummed * I like watching Sr Pelo cuz he's my favorite YouTuber * You could never outstand my love of Pokemon cuz I just frikin love it * I play fluffy fall and have most of the skins on there * I kinda wanna be an admin on the Animal Jam Scammer Watch Wiki * My favorite show is uh wait you guys won't know because it's NOSTALGIC HAHA no for real my favorite show is Chowder * My name represents my love for Starbucks, slime, and puffy stuff * People misspell my name like this: Starbuckslimepuffy, Starbucksslimepuff, StarbucksLimEpuffy, Starbucksslimepuppy, or Starbuksslimepuffy * Star is short for Starbucks so people call me that since you can't say Starbucks in Animal Jam and chat filters force you to say Star Backs * Narwhals are my favorite animal ���� * I go crazy go stupid for tacos * I know a half of Spanish but I'm still learning ::::::::::,,,,,,,,,,)))))))))) * People yell at me because of my profile picture (I mean good yelling) * I like stupid drama when it makes no sense, only if I'm not in it ::::::::::)))))))))) * I'm feeling > :): * I don't watch anime or TV shows that most of you like besides stranger things, but I did watch an episode of hazbin hotel *